A hash tag is a combination of hash symbol “#” and a keyword generically referred to as a tag. A user may use a hash tag with a comment to indicate a topic, grouping, or category that the comment is associated with. Hash tags are popular with micro blog sites (e.g., Twitter by Twitter, Inc. of San Francisco, Calif.) and other social network sites. For example, a user may associate a comment related to the movie Harry Potter with the hash tag #harrypotter. A user may associate a comment related to Europe with the hash tag #europe. The hash tags are typically inserted in line with the comment. Multiple hash tags may be used per comment. The number of characters allowed per comment by a social network site may be limited. For example, Twitter only allows a maximum of 140 characters. Since the hash tags are added in line with the comment, this may reduce the number of characters available for the comment itself.